Ask Marimo
by Oraclenexus
Summary: Another Ask Zoro but guests who arn't even One Piece will appear once a while.
1. Chapter 1

ON: Ok. Here we go with the first set of questions.

Zoro: How come I have a bad feeling about this?

ON: Cause your drunk.

Zoro: I ain't drunk you old man!

ON: I'm 13……How can I be old?

Zoro: I don't know.

ON: First question is from the EVIL TAKONO

_WOO HOO FIRST REVIEW! _

aww, zoros mad... MAKE HIM MADDER!!

1. hows your love life with your husband?(i dont mean sanji, im HIS fangirl)

2. whats it like having green hair?

3. whats your show size? 

I don't have a husband. And love cook has fans? It's the end of the world.

It's OK.

I don't know. I haven't checked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: OK. Next one is from dcedie

_Hey marimo, i got 3 questions._

_1. what's your opinion on sugar?_

_2. if you didn't have the option of swords what would u be using?_

_3. out of everyone you've ever met who do you hate most?_

1: My opinion…….It drives people crazy.

2: Probably things like daggers, knives, sword related crap.

3: 2 words: love cook.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: Next on is from HogwartShinobi…..Which is directed at me.

_...Just out of...'Curiousity', exactly where did you get the title to your story? I mean...It's SO. FREAKING. ORIGINAL._

ON: Well his name is Zoro. Would you rather want me to put in 'Ask Zolo', or 'Ask Marimo?' Wait…..Marimo sounds nice….. I'm changing the title!

Zoro:……………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: This one is from Deji-Suta

_Suta: hey! my favorite character is Luffy too!!  
Luffy: really?? yay!  
Suta: yep! anyway! do you know who De-Ji is??_

Zoro: No. I don't know who De-Ji is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: OK! Next one is mischeifmaiden!

_HiHi_

_Do you love Tashigi?_

Zoro: No. I hate her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: Next one is Deji again.

_De-Ji here!_

_you don't know me? you should go read some other ask columns... and maybe review! only if you want to though... oh! and want to torture baka cook? I have some good pranks to pull if you do_

Zoro: Pranks on Ero Cook? turns to ON.

ON: Yes. I hate him to. He wouldn't fight Kalfia. His chivalry is going to get him killed one day.

Zoro: Alright! I'll go read the advice column! Just make the perverted cook suffer!

ON: SANJI MUST SUFFER!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: This one is from 8yume.

_hihi peoples!! _

_zozo: can u sing?...eaither way can u please sing my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard?pretty pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!?_

_i had a dream about it and i want to make it come true_

Zoro: No…..2 reasons. 1: I don't know where you live, 2: I don't sing. And don't call me zozo! That sounds so….So….

ON: Cute?

Zoro: Shutup!

ON: OK.

ON grabs Halloween candy.

ON: Apple Sauce? What the hell? (Yes. I actually GOT apple sauce in my Halloween bag… Why someone is handing it out is a mystery to me…..I'm allergic to apples so why would I want apple sauce?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: Another one from mischiefmaiden!

_HiHi!_

_Aw why do you hate her? dresses sanji up in drag_

Zoro: She looks to much like Kuina.

ON: Oh come on! It's obvious you love her!

Zoro: What was that!?

ON: If you didn't you would beat the living shit out of her.

Zoro: If you know whats good for you you'll-

ON: She might BE Kuina.

Zoro: WHAT!?

ON: How do you know she somehow survived but lost her memory?

Zoro: I was at her funeral…

ON: Well how about-

Zoro: SHUTUP!


	2. Ask Marimio 1

ON: Ok. Here we go with the first set of questions.

Zoro: How come I have a bad feeling about this?

ON: Cause your drunk.

Zoro: I ain't drunk you old man!

ON: I'm 13……How can I be old?

Zoro: I don't know.

ON: First question is from the EVIL TAKONO

_WOO HOO FIRST REVIEW! _

aww, zoros mad... MAKE HIM MADDER!!

1. hows your love life with your husband?(i dont mean sanji, im HIS fangirl)

2. whats it like having green hair?

3. whats your show size? 

I don't have a husband. And love cook has fans? It's the end of the world.

It's OK.

I don't know. I haven't checked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: OK. Next one is from dcedie

_Hey marimo, i got 3 questions._

_1. what's your opinion on sugar?_

_2. if you didn't have the option of swords what would u be using?_

_3. out of everyone you've ever met who do you hate most?_

1: My opinion…….It drives people crazy.

2: Probably things like daggers, knives, sword related crap.

3: 2 words: love cook.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: Next on is from HogwartShinobi…..Which is directed at me.

_...Just out of...'Curiousity', exactly where did you get the title to your story? I mean...It's SO. FREAKING. ORIGINAL._

ON: Well his name is Zoro. Would you rather want me to put in 'Ask Zolo', or 'Ask Marimo?' Wait…..Marimo sounds nice….. I'm changing the title!

Zoro:……………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: This one is from Deji-Suta

_Suta: hey! my favorite character is Luffy too!!  
Luffy: really?? yay!  
Suta: yep! anyway! do you know who De-Ji is??_

Zoro: No. I don't know who De-Ji is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: OK! Next one is mischeifmaiden!

_HiHi_

_Do you love Tashigi?_

Zoro: No. I hate her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: Next one is Deji again.

_De-Ji here!_

_you don't know me? you should go read some other ask columns... and maybe review! only if you want to though... oh! and want to torture baka cook? I have some good pranks to pull if you do_

Zoro: Pranks on Ero Cook? turns to ON.

ON: Yes. I hate him to. He wouldn't fight Kalfia. His chivalry is going to get him killed one day.

Zoro: Alright! I'll go read the advice column! Just make the perverted cook suffer!

ON: SANJI MUST SUFFER!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: This one is from 8yume.

_hihi peoples!! _

_zozo: can u sing?...eaither way can u please sing my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard?pretty pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!?_

_i had a dream about it and i want to make it come true_

Zoro: No…..2 reasons. 1: I don't know where you live, 2: I don't sing. And don't call me zozo! That sounds so….So….

ON: Cute?

Zoro: Shutup!

ON: OK.

ON grabs Halloween candy.

ON: Apple Sauce? What the hell? (Yes. I actually GOT apple sauce in my Halloween bag… Why someone is handing it out is a mystery to me…..I'm allergic to apples so why would I want apple sauce?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: Another one from mischiefmaiden!

_HiHi!_

_Aw why do you hate her? dresses sanji up in drag_

Zoro: She looks to much like Kuina.

ON: Oh come on! It's obvious you love her!

Zoro: What was that!?

ON: If you didn't you would beat the living shit out of her.

Zoro: If you know whats good for you you'll-

ON: She might BE Kuina.

Zoro: WHAT!?

ON: How do you know she somehow survived but lost her memory?

Zoro: I was at her funeral…

ON: Well how about-

Zoro: SHUTUP!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: That wasn't a bad start.

Zoro: Suuuuure.

ON: What happened?

Zoro: Well I'm kinda pissed off at the fact that you shot me with some wierd thing...

ON: Oh you still mad about it?

Zoro: OF COURSE I'M MAD!

ON: But I said I would pay you in sake and try to convince Nami that I would get you out of debt.

Zoro: The sake was fine. But how are you going to convince Nami?

ON: I have my ways...

Zoro: I don't like the way that sounded...

End of Chapter 1

Sorry for it being so short. I want to move on to the next chapter. I don't know why though.


	3. Ask Marimo 2

ON: OK! For no apparent reason I ended the last chapter to early!

Zoro: You were hungry so you ended it.

ON:……………………. NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION MARIMO!

Zoro: Oh you want to fight!?

ON: Bring it! Goes and steals Meta Knight's stuff.

Zoro: What the?

(In Meta Knight's voice)ON: Well come on!

Zoro: ………….. Forget it…..

ON: VICTORY!...I like this armor…. I hope Meta Knight doesn't find out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: OK! THIS ONE IS FROM LONELYRAGE!

_Why do you hate Tashigi??_

_Boy,give me a good answer.Not those ones that says 'Oh I hate her cuz she's nerdy,she's clumsy,not pretty,sexy or beautiful!' _

_Cuz if you say that.. hommy Ima kick yow puny ass!_

_Now,give me a good answer! .. and make it longer!_

Zoro: Why are you all asking me about Tashigi!? I HATE HER BECAUSE SHE RESEMBLES KUNIA! SHE TALKS LIKE KUINA! SHE ACTS LIKE KUINA!

ON: Hey! Be thankful they haven't asked "those" questions!

Zoro: What questions!?

ON: Trust me…….You don't wanna know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON: Another one from mischiefmadien.

_HiHi!!_

_Do you think Kuina and Tashigi could be long. lost twins? I do!_

_Bye!_

Zoro: I've never actually thought about it before……..

ON: OMG! YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!? Wait……..Neither did I……


End file.
